bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Wizard Merlin
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860607 |no = 8405 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 94 |animation_idle = 48 |animation_move = 48 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82 |normal_distribute = 15, 15, 15, 15, 15, 9, 6, 4, 2, 1, 2, 1 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121 |bb_distribute = 30, 15, 11, 9, 7, 6, 2, 2, 2, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136 |sbb_distribute = 30, 13, 9, 8, 6, 5, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 49, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150 |ubb_distribute = 28, 10, 9, 8, 6, 5, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A figure who has been recorded being present at many historical events that seems to be a grey old man. Often depicted next to powerful figures in history, some speculate that perhaps he even whispered in their ears. But, could a simple human manage to conquer time? Nothing is known about him, only rumors and legends. However...there is someone in present day who matches the figure's description--a man who used to advise a good king during his reign over a beautiful kingdom. After his king died, the old man decided to live in a small cottage and then befriended a young squire, helping him with his knight training. Could he be the same man from the legends? |summon = I am but a silhouette on our history’s canvas. |fusion = Only time will tell… |evolution = |hp_base = 5418 |atk_base = 2268 |def_base = 1953 |rec_base = 2079 |hp_lord = 7740 |atk_lord = 3240 |def_lord = 2790 |rec_lord = 2970 |hp_anima = 8632 |rec_anima = 2732 |atk_breaker = 3478 |def_breaker = 2552 |def_guardian = 3028 |rec_guardian = 2851 |def_oracle = 2671 |rec_oracle = 3327 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Strange Myths |lsdescription = 60% boost to all parameters of Light, Dark, Fire types, negates elemental damage, damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge & considerably reduces BB gauge consumed during BB |lsnote = Fills 4-7 BC when hit & reduces 20-25% BB gauge consumption |bb = Chrono Warp |bbdescription = 25 combo powerful Dark, Light, Fire attack on single foe, powerful additional attack at turn's end for 1 turn on single foe, removes all status ailments & activates Fire barrier |bbnote = 800% DoT modifier & 2000 HP Fire Barrier |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 25 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 17 |bbdc = 25 |bbmultiplier = 600 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Time Heals All |sbbdescription = 30 combo powerful Light, Dark, Fire attack on all foes, additional attack at turn's end for 1 turn on all foes, considerably restores HP, damage taken greatly boosts BB gauge & activates Dark barrier |sbbnote = 600% DoT modifier, heals 3500-4000 + 40% Rec HP, 2000 HP Dark Barrier & fills 4-7 BC when hit |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 30 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 34 |sbbdc = 30 |sbbmultiplier = 650 |sbb_hpscale = |ubb = Asphyxia |ubbdescription = 35 combo massive Light, Dark, Fire attack on all foes, massive additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns on all foes, considerably increases normal hit amount for 3 turns & activates Light barrier |ubbnote = 1000% DoT modifier, +2 to each normal hit (120% extra damage, 220% damage total) & 25000 HP Light Barrier |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 35 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 35 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Knowledge of the Ages |esitem = Photon Scepter |esdescription = Adds 50% damage reduction for 1 turn effect to BB/SBB when Photon Scepter is equipped & raises normal hit amount |esnote = +1 to each normal hit |evointo = 860608 |evomats1 = 60344 |evomats2 = 60344 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 60123 |evomats6 = 60224 |evomats7 = 750122 |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *A Dark Ritual: Setting up the Plan Lv. 1 - First reward clear |notes = |addcat = Legends of NeoAvalon |addcatname = Merlin1 }}